1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape measuring device having at least one magnet or a plurality of magnets strategically placed throughout its housing so that the tape measuring device may be attached to a metallic surface such as metallic tool boxes and cases, metallic working surface, other metallic tools, etc. The present invention also provides for an end hook of the tape blade of a tape measuring device which has at least one magnet or a plurality of magnets attached thereto; and has an offset system to provide for accurate measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various patents covering tape measuring devices with mechanisms such as clips and straps and other device that allows a tape measuring device to be attached to a working surface or a tool box or other desired areas.